1. Field of Art
This invention relates to an improvement in a skid steer loader. More specifically it relates to the forearm rests positioned behind the hand controls of a loader.
2. Description of Prior Art
Skid steer loaders have been used for several decades as an efficient construction and agricultural machine for lifting and moving materials. Basically, the loader consists of a boom and bucket arrangement propelled by a prime mover. A generally conventional skid loader is illustrated in FIG. 1. For furtherexamples of conventional skid loaders, please see the Case Corporation skid steer loader model no. 1845(trademark) or New Holland North America, Inc. skid steer loader model no. Lx 865(trademark). An engine is operably connected to the wheels and lift cylinder. The lift cylinder is used to either raise or lower the bucket which has a pivoting bucket attached at the end. An operator positioned in the cab may view and control the various motions of the skid steer loader. Unlike other types of vehicles, the skid steer loader lacks a steerable axle. To turn a skid steer loader, the wheels on either the left or right side rotate in a particular direction while the wheels on the opposite side either counter-rotate or stay fixed. To control the movement of the loader, boom and bucket several control options have been developed. One option is the use of both foot pedals and hand controls positioned in the cab. In this arrangement, the foot pedals control the ground motion of the loader and the hand controls operate the boom and bucket. Conversely, in some configurations, the foot pedal controls the boom and bucket and the hand control operates the ground motion of the loader. Finally, in some skid steer loader designs, the hand controls operate the loader ground motion, boom and bucket. This final configuration has created several problems. By making the hand controls the sole means for operating the skid steer loader, it can be frequently difficult for an operator to manipulate the hand controls for long period times with the necessary precision. This coupled with the fact that the loader may be operating in rough terrain making the operation of hand controls even more difficult. Therefore a forearm rest positioned behind the hand controls is desirable.
The prior art illustrates several difficulties relating to various rests used in construction vehicles. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,357 illustrates a vehicle safety seat that has a rest mechanism. However, the mechanism is complex and is an armrest instead of a forearm rest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,191 discloses an operator restraint system that uses a series of pulleys to place a pair of restraint arms about the operator. Again, the device is positioned about the operator""s waist and is complex. It is also not adjustable to a wide variety of positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,788 discloses a passive restraint system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,478 discloses a seat occupant-restraining device that again is complex and expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,446 illustrates a safety seat. This restraint is not easily adjustable and requires fairly precise alignment to get the rest into position.
Consequently, the need exists for a low cost and easily adjustable forearm rest for an operator using the hand controls of a skid steer loader.
It is an object of the present invention to provide pivoting forearm rests for a skid steer loader.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pivoting forearm rest that is easy to assemble and affix to a skid steer loader.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pivoting forearm rest that attaches to the wall of the skid steer loader and not to the seat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pivoting forearm rest that can be adjusted to multiple positions to allow for operator comfort.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pivoting forearm rest that can be re-positioned to allow for easy operator entry or egress from the cab.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a pivoting forearm rest that steadies the operator""s hand, while the operator""s hand is manipulating the hand controls of a skid steer loader.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a pivoting forearm rest that does not require springs, wires or pulleys to adjust the position of the rest.
The invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. The invention is pivoting forearm rest that permits an operator to steady their hands while operating the hand controls. The invention consists of an angled tube inserted into a support bracket. The bracket is affixed to the cab""s sidewall and behind the hand controls of the skid steer loader. The bracket is xe2x80x98Jxe2x80x99-shaped and the tube can be tensioned by means of a pair of tension bolts and shim. The tube has a pin that is seated in a tube to slot. The tube slot allows the tube to rotate 180 degree about an axis that is parallel to the direction of travel. The vertical height of the forearm rest can be adjusted by re-positioning the bracket by adjusting a wall bolt. Padding encircles a portion of the tube. A portion of the padding is flattened when the tube is oriented in the operating position. A bracket pad also covers the bracket.